


Girls just wanna have fun

by Pidganceisthebestest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Pidge (Voltron), Character death... Pretty sad, Cheerleader Allura (Voltron), Cheerleaders, Coma, Drunk Allura, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Lance/Matt Holt, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Keith (Voltron), One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge is a singer, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, This is crazypants my dude, i cant believe that wasnt a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidganceisthebestest/pseuds/Pidganceisthebestest
Summary: Just Pidge and Allura one- shots, cause why not?





	1. Short and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Cheerleader Allura and Pidgey pie having a conversation... ;)

Allura stared at her inner thighs. "Ugh. I hate this. Since I started cheering, I got these!" Allura pointed to her stretch marks.

Pidge scoffed. "It doesn't matter. You get then now or later. Proven fact."

Allura laughed. "I guess that's true."

\------------------

"Have they done anything yet?" Keith asked, sitting down next to Lance and Hunk. 

Lance shook his head, trying to stay covered by the bush. "No... But hopefully, Pidge uses her magic..."

"Magic?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

Hunk nodded, "Yeah, Lance tried to teach her some things."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Lance you made it worse!" Lance glared at him and put a finger to his mouth, and gestured to the 2 girls.

Shiro then walked over, finished with football practice. "Anything?"

"No." Everyone chorused. 

\------------------ 

Pidge blushed, turning away from Allura. "Really?" 

Allura nodded. "Yes Pidge. You do not need makeup."

Pidge smiled wide. "Neither do you! But you do it anyway. Thats takes away your true beauty.... Uh... What?" Pidge blushed again, trying to not give away that she really liked Allura. 

Allura chuckled. "Thanks Pidgey." Surprisingly, Allira didn't blush. She almost laughed at herself for being surprised with herself. She had been keeping her crush a secret for a while. Like 5 months now. 

\-------------------

Keith stood. "I gotta go to work. Bye" Keith bent down and kissed Shiro. 

Shiro smiled. "Bye."

Lance huffed. "They haven't done shiiiiiiit. All Pidge has done is blush. What the heeeellll?"

Hunk shushed him. "Dude. It's Pidge. Okay? Calm yourself. She'll get there." 

\-----------------------

Allura and Pidge talked for a good long while. During this time, the cheerleaders were practicing stunts, although they shouldn't have been. The jocks had all left, and the band was still going. Pidge could feel the booms and bangs in her chest. She didn't know if that was her heart or not. 

As the boys watched on, Pidge finally got the courage... 

"Allura?" 

"Yes, Pidge?"

"I really like you. And not in a friend way. Like, in a 'I want to kiss you until you pass out', kind of like."

Allura smiled. "Really?" 

"Yes."

Allura smiled wide. "Pidge, I've liked you for a while now-"

Pidge pressed her lips to Allura's and they stayed there for a bit. 

At long last, Lance, Hunk and Shiro stood, clapping. Then, the cheerleaders, then, the band people. Everyone knew about them. Pidge laughed at Allura's face when she noticed everyone whoopong and hollering at them.


	2. Formal or hormonal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party. Hardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura loves to party. Pidge loves to sing. Both love the other.

Pidge was at the microphone singing her heart out. Allura was at the bar, drinking hers out. Pidge noticed the fine specimen, and decided that she wanted to sing a song for her. 

"Allura!" Pidge yelled into the mic. "I see you over there! I dedicate this next song to you!" 

Allura was out of it, but she still turned to Pidge's voice and nodded. "Go ahead! Bet you can't think of one off the top of your head, shorty!" Allura and Pidge had known each other for a while, and Allura liked Pidge, although she didn't know. And vice versa.

Pidge winked. "Oh, I've got this." 

"I met you  
A while ago  
Still can't believe  
You tried to take my friends  
It's strange  
Because back then  
I hated you  
And I  
Love  
You  
Now

I met you  
A while ago  
Since then I knew you were great  
Although you did get on my nerves

You were amazing  
You were hot  
You still are  
And you are taking my breath away

Take my breath  
Take my breath  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath  
Take my breath  
Take my breath away

Your white locks have gotten me in a twist  
Ooooooh Ooooh

Its strange because  
Back then  
I hated  
You  
And now I  
Love  
You

Its crazy but  
It  
Is  
True"

Allura gaped, suddenly feeling sober. "Pidge? You feel that way?"

Pidge blushed and nodded. She jumped off of the stage and hugged Allura. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be!" Before Pidge could respond, she was against Allura, and was kissing her. Pidge thoght this was going to be semi-formal. But in reality, it was just hormonal.


	3. Coma...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge in a coma. Allura in distress. Lance in also in distress.

Pidge had gotten hit in the head really hard. She wouldn't move, she only breathed slowly. Allura was having a panic attack. Lance couldn't believe it. There was no way that Pidge could be in a coma. Nope. No. 

"Pidge?! Pidge please! Wake up honey! Katie!" Allura begged the fallen girl. "Oh god. Oh god!" 

Lance picked Pidge up. "Come on Allura. We've gotta move." Lance seemed calm, because he wouldn't believe it. Pidge WAS NOT IN A COMA. THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN. SHE COULDN'T. 

Pidge was placed in a cryo-pod. The cryo-pod showed that she was in a coma. Lance turned away from it. 

Allura was in a puddle on the ground, absolutely devastated. "No. No! C-Coran! Please tell me it's wrong!" 

Coran frowned deeply. "Princess, it cannot be wrong. I am sorry." 

Lance glared at the ground. "Thanks Coran." Then Lance walked out of the med-bay. He knew that Allura was really into Pidge, but so was he. She was so smart! And he was the closest in age to her! Not Allura, not counting Coran, she was the oldest there. Lance hoped Pidge didn't like Allura back. Lance had ended up in his own room.

"Ugh! Why do I even care?! Pidge wouldn't like me. Plus, Allura has a better chance. I just gotta... Move on." Lance laid down. "Also... Pidge is in a coma. I'm being stupidly jealous." 

Meanwhile, in the med-bay, Allura was sat with Coran. 

"Princess, you need to calm down. She'll be out when she's ready. Okay?"

Allura nodded. "Okay..." She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. "Sorry, Coran. I'm just.... Ugh."

During dinner, it was really quiet. Allura's sniffling, Hunk's stomack gurgling, Keith's hands rubbing together, Shiro's sighs and rubbing his face, and Lance's sniffles and mumbling. 

Hunk wasn't even up to cooking, so they had food goo instead. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't pleasant. Hunk didn't eat though. Lance didn't either, he just left after 10 minutes.

Allura sighed. "You may all leave." She said as everyone just picked at their food. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lance and Allura sat in the med-bay. They didn't look at each other or talk to each other. They hoped that Pidge would decide that being in a coma would be over soon. 

Allura started to tear up, but hid it before Lance saw. Unfortunately, she sniffles too hard, and Lance heard.

"Allura? Are you okay?" He asked.

Allura glared at him. "No. Does it look like I'm okay?" 

"Oh I don't know. Does it look like I'm okay? Does it look like anyone is okay? Sorry that I wanted to make sure you weren't crying. Jesus Allura. First you freaking steal the girl of my dreams, then you go and fucking blame me. I didn't try to get her hurt, Allura! She went off on her own while I was preoccupied! I tried! What more do you want from me?" Lance glared at her, and sighed. "You know what? I'm gonna go, if she actually wakes up, let me know. I don't want to get in the way of your love or whatever." Lance left.

Allura felt the tears rush down her face. "I'm so sorry!" She bawled although no one heard. "I'm sorry! I didn't help you, or, or, Lance, or Hunk, Keith, Shiro. No one! I'm so... So sorry..." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It had been 6 months. No Pidge, no green lion, no Voltron. Allura felt like everything was slipping away from her. Lance hadn't talked to her properly since the one day be exploded.

Shiro and Matt were devastated. Hunk made food whenever he could to forget about the problem, although it always came rushing back. Keith blamed himself as always. Lance was depressed, as depressed as ever, really. Allura and Coran stuck to each others sides for support. 

On this day, no one had visited the med-bay. No one wanted to look and see that Podge still wouldn't come out. 

The pod opened and Pidge tumbled out. "Ah, fuck. God, I'm hungry. Where is everyone?" Pidge slowly got to her feet. She stumbled through the door. "Shit. Oh my god, what the he'll happened? I can't fucking walk!"

Pidge just stumbled to the kitchen, where Hunk was cooking furiously. 

"Hunk? Do you have anything that I could eat? I'm starving." 

"Oh yeah, sure Pidge." Hunk paused. "Pidge? Pidge!!! PIDGE! HOLY MOLY! OH MY CHEESE AND SPRINKLES! GUUUYYYYS! IT'S PIDGE!" Hunk was bawling and he hugged Pidge.

Everyone somehow heard and ran into the kitchen. Allura stared at Pidge. 

"Pidge?" She asked.

"Hi Allura!" Pidge smiled wide. "Hi everyone! Hunk says that I was in there for 6 months?"

"Yeah." Lance breathed, overtaken by her somehow beauty, although she looked like shit, and she was shoving food down her throat.

Everyone exchanged hugs and Pidge was so happy. She didn't feel the air change as Allura tried to be the closest one to Pidge, then Lance, then Allura, then Lance. 

Pidge just smiled and ate. She knew she'd have to go into physical therapy for a bit, but she was too happy to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. There's that. ;-}


	4. Flipped genders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is now a guy? Pidge is too? Everyone else are girls? What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe? This could be real bad.

Allura woke up in her bedroom, as happy as could be. Although she knew something was off, she still felt wonderful. 

"Awwwwwwww...." She stretched. Instead of her voice coming out, it was manly. Allura stopped abruptly and cleared her throat. "Uhhh..." She cleared it again. "Why is my voice like this?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pidge looked around her room. She woke up from her desk... Again. 

"Jesu-?" Pidge's eyes grew wide. "What? The? Hell?" Pidge was so confused. She cleared her throat a few times. "I'm not sick..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lance stretched and he stretched so hard, somehow his chest hurt. "Ow." He covered his mouth. "What? I sound like a girl! Like really girly!" Lance shot up from his bed to look in the mirror. 

He let out a girly scream.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hunk, Keith and Shiro all heard Pidge scream. Or someone. A girl, but it came from Lance's room. 

Shiro stopped in front of his door and felt hair swish past his face. "What?" Oh, shit. He sounded like a girl. Shiro turned to Keith whom was hyperventilating. "You okay?" Shiro asked in his newly acquired girl voice.

"No!" Keith looked at him and Shiro gasped. Keith's hair was way longer and his eyelashes too. His chest was bigger, and he had curves. 

"Oh my god." Then Shiro grabbed Keith and ran into Lance's room. "Lance?"

"I have boooooooooooobs! Boobs! Holy crow!" Lance exclaimed. "And so do you! And you!" As Lance threw his hands around, Hunk came blasting in. 

"Guys. I have boobs. Like real ones. Like Allura and Pidge boobs." Hunk was so calm despite the situation. "Geez. So do you guys."

"Yes. Now. Wait... That means." Lance eyes widened. "Oh no." He bolted from the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pidge was on her feet in seconds. She looked on it her mirror. "Holy fuck. Did not see that coming." 

She heard a frantic knock on the door. "Come in." She called, knowing that someone would think Lance or Keith was in there with her.

A Shiro looking woman came in followed by a Lance girl, Keith girl, and Hunk girl. 

"Whoa." Pidge said, staring at them. "Sorry, but you all as girls, are hot." Pidge covered her mouth. "It's like I don't have a filter!"

Lance cackled. "You learn, Pidgey. You learn."

"Wait. If we all changed, then that means... Allura and Coran did too... Right?" Pidge asked.

Shiro nodded. "I would think so. Come on, we've gotta go find them."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The gender switched paladins went to Allura's room. Pidge knocked on the door. "Princess? It's me, Pidge. Although you can't tell. I'm not sure what is happening... But-"

Allura swung open the door. "Pidge! I love you!"

"Uh.... What?" Pidge's face turned cherry red. "P-princess, that was very random..." 

"Pidge. I love you." 

"I love you too, princess. But-"

Allura pressed her lips to Pidge's. "I really love you." Pidge smiled.

"I love you too. Now can we find the reason as to why we are guys and the guys are girls?" 

Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Shiro were stunned, but were brought back to reality at Pidge's words. Allura nodded. "Right. Coran!" She called. A wirey orange haired woman bolted into the room.

"Princess? I am so confused!" 

"As am I." She sighed. "Let us figure out what is going on." Allura and Coran walked on the bridge to figure things out. Pidge still stood and didn't move.

Lance snickered. "So. Pidge~, you and Allura?"

"I guess. Huh." Pidge answered but still didn't move.

Lance laughed hard. Shiro smacked the back of his head and led him away. Lance yelped and glared at him.

"Asshole." He whispered.

"Mm Hmm." Shiro laughed and took Lance's hand. Keith scoffed and tugged on Hunk.

"Come on, buddy. We'll talk to her, er, Pidge? Later." Hunk nodded and let himself be led away from Pidge.


	5. Back and at it again with those... Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie to Pidge to Katie... Back to Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. Its not that good. Sorry

Katie Holt, to Pidge Gunderson, to Katie Holt again. Allura was confused as to how this was, but she didn't care, she loved Katie. But what really threw her for a loop was when Katie, started to wear he brothers discarded glasses again, and wanted to be called Pidge again. 

"Katie-" 

"Pidge. Anyway?"

"Uhm... Yeah, we've gotta go to a meeting." Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay!" Pidge hopped up excitedly and walked out of the door. That wasn't like her at all. She hated meetings, especially when Allura would have to talk the entire time and not even make eye contact with her girlfriend. 

"Okay... Weird..." Lance shrugged.

Allura was stood at the head of the table and sighed as Pidge and Lance walked in. "Hello paladins." Allura couldn't even say hello correctly, like, 'Hello Pidge and Lance.' But Pidge didn't seem to care... 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. Lance shrugged. Keith glared at Lance as he plopped down next to Matt. Lance stuck his tongue out, and turned to Allura who started to speak.

"Blah blah blah blah...." None of the paladins really listened except for Shiro... And what looked like Pidge too. Hunk was so confused and mostly focused on Pidge's odd behavior.

~ Katie was no longer Katie. She was Pidge.  
~ She didn't try to make Allura laugh during the serious meeting.  
~ She even listened while Allura talked about boring strategies.  
~ Pidge was wearing Matt's glasses again, and wouldn't take them off.

Hunk sighed. That's when Pidge really was weird. "Hunk, are you not listening to the princess?"

"What? Yeah, I totally am." He felt his face redden.

Pidge sniffed and motioned to make the conversation continue. Allura made a weird face. 

"This meeting is adjourned." She said, seemingly occupied.

She then took Pidge into the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is, princess. Just want to make sure people are listening." 

"What? None of the paladins listen except for Shiro. He always talks about it later, so you understand."

Pidge seemed to be hiding something. "Of course." She walked away.

Allura stood there, and slumped. The other paladins made their way out if the room. "So, what is going on with Pidge?" Keith asked.

"Pretty sure she read my diary from when you all first came here."

"Uh, what now?" Hunk asked. "You have a diary too?"

Lance chuckled. "Hunk, buddy. You need to not read anymore of those. You know too many secrets." 

Allura sighed. "Yes, I made one when you all first came saying, I wanted you all to actually listen. And that I loved that Pidge wore glasses and I loved her unique name." 

"Welp, guess we'll have to fix that." Matt said. Everyone made their way to Pidge's room.

"Pidge! Katie! Did you read Alluras diary?" Shiro asked, banging on her door. 

"I might have!" She yelled through her door.

"You know, that was from the very beginning, right?" Shiro called back.

There was a crash, stumbling noise and a quick intake of breath. "Really?" Pidge yelled back, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah... Katie, er, Pidge, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah..." You could tell she was holding in tears.

Shiro opened the door. Pidge was laying on the ground holding her face, tears streaming down. Her ankle was broken. 

"Katie!" Allura rushed in and grabbed her up. "What happened?"

"Ya know, just toppling over junk that I have stored in my room. Breaking ankles, not hearts." She giggled, as if in shock. "Lance, you need to stop flirting in front of me." She started to laugh hard. Allura chuckled and led her to the med-bay.


	6. out to OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge just came out as a lesbian...

Pidge was down on the beach when she heard Lance calling for her. 

"Pidge! Pidge? You good?!" He called.

"Fine." She muttered, standing up.

"You sure? You never come down to the beach on your own... What's up?" Lance asked, finally getting to her.

Pidge shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm going home." 

Lance stopped her. "Does too matter! Miss I'm Gonna Come Out As Gay And Leave And Hope For The Best. Please tell me why you left! You know we are totally okay with you being gay! Lesbian, whatever you wanna call yourself. Okay? I'm bi, Hunk is pan, Keith is gay, Shiro is bi-curious, Allura is a lesbian. And you are too! We are all weird and like what we aren't supposed to! So... Why did you leave, Pidge?"

"I left because... I... I... Ugh. It doesn't matter, okay? I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?"

"Nope. Not alright. Talk to me Pidgeot."

"Lance, seriously."

"LANce, sERiouSly."

"Asshole." Pidge glared at Lance. 

"AssHOle." Lance mock glared at Pidge.

"Alright! Fine! I'll spill!" Pidge threw her hands up. "I left because, because I like Allura and I couldn't come to terms with it until like a week ago, and now she is looking at me all pitying like. As if I was some teen that frickin' can't think correctly. Or I dunno, my mind is jumbled..." Pidge mumbled the last bit. "Anyway, she was looking at me funky and I had to leave before I cried or some shit."

Lance nodded. "It's okay. If you want to go home you can. I can go talk to her if you'd like." Lance shrugged.

Pidge shrugged back. "Okay." She smiled. "Thanks Lance."

"Not a problem, Pidgey!" Lance ran up to the house. Pidge sighed and trudged to her car, Green.

"Hey old girl." Pidge smiled at her beat-up bug. "Looks like we are leaving early tonight, huh?" 

The car didn't respond, of course. Pidge climbed in and was ready to go when the door to the house flew open and all of her friends ran from the door to Pidge's car.

Lance tugged the door open and unlocked Pidge's seatbelt. "Hey Pidgey pie. Don't ask." Lance chuckled and pulled Pidge out. "I'm gonna carry you bridal style, okay?" Pidge nodded.

"So, what's going on?" 

"I told you not to ask!" Lance laughed, and easily ran down the beach. The way that Lance was running and he was nearing the water, Pidge was afraid and held on tighter.

Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Allura ran after, peeling off their clothes and jumping into the ice cold water. "Ayyeee!!" Pidge thought she heard Allura squeal. 

Pidge looked up at Lance in horror as he placed her down. "Lance?" Lance laughed again and stripped. Pidge couldn't help it and she stripped too. 

"Let the skinny dipping begin!" Lance cheered as he charged into the water. Pidge giggled and took off her bra. 

Allura tried to be suave as she went over to Pidge. But Pidge took her thunder when she snickered. "Cold is it?" Pidge gestured to Allura's goosebumps, trying not to look at her boobs. 

Allura laughed. "It is, but, Pidge I do belive it would be better if you went in." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because, you are one hotty." Allura winked and ran into the water before Pidge could tackle her.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you, you want her, you need her, but I'm never gonna be her..." Pidge was listening to her music as Shiro drove. 

Lance seemed to be rocking out to Kesha. Hunk was tapping away on his phone. Keith was trying to talk to Shiro, but he was focused on driving. Then, there was Allura, whom was blabbing away on her phone with her girlfriend, Plaxum. Plaxum. Pidge hated the name. 

"Agh!" Shiro yelled as some asshole drove in front of him. "Butthole! I'm driving here! You could've killed me and my passengers!" Shiro screeched at the car in front of him. 

Keith ignored his yelling and kept talking. Shiro honked the horn and pretended to be listening again. Allura glared at Shiro and seemed to be explaining to her disgusting girlfriend what had happened. Lance and Hunk weren't bothered, and kept doing their thing. Pidge just sighed loudly and popped her gum. 

*buzz* Pidge glanced at her phone and saw a text from Matt.

-hows it wif the other fam?-

Pidge answered. 

-meh as usual. Lance and I arw listening to music, allura is blabbing to *euch* plaxum and hunk is texting. Keith is as per usual flabbing his gums at shiro and he isnt even listening-

*buzz*

-gross. I say to jump out and they probs wouldnt even notice-

Pidge giggled and answered.

-true-

Matt didn't answer back, so Pidge listened to her music again. 

"Without you, I'm just a sad soooonnnggg...." 

Pidge groaned loudly, making Allura turn around and look at her, as if to say, 'you good?' Pidge shrugged and Allura turned back around. Lance nudged her. 

"What?" Pidge took off her headphones. 

"You good? You have sighed, laughed and groaned at the same time. What's up?" Lance asked.

"Sad songs and Matt." 

Lance grinned. "Makes sense. Tell him that I give him love~" 

"You have his number... Do it yourself!"

"But I just did..." Lance's bottom lip jutted out. Pidge sighed and put her headphones back on. Lance and her brother were hilarious and disappointing at the same time. Dumb gays. Well, at least them. Keith and Shiro weren't dumb, they were just annoying at times... Like right now. Pidge could hear Keith yelling over Allura's stupid conversation. She could see Shiro nodding to whatever Keith was saying, but most wasn't registering. 

Then, Allura was screaming. Pidge jumped and yanked off her headphones. 

"WHAT? YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME ANYMORE? FUCK OFF THEN, PLAXUM! GOD DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN TOGETHER!" Allura slammed her finger on the call end button and was still fuming. 

Pidge's mouth dropped open. "Uuuhhh." Allura turned around in her seat to face Pidge. 

"Plaxum is a bitch and I'm done with her bullshit." 

"Oh.... S-sorry Allura." Pidge tried to sound convincing. 

"Oh, Pidge I know you aren't. You hated her with more passion than anyone I could imagine! I should've taken your hate as a sign!" Allura turned back around and started to jab at the screen on her phone. "Now that bitch wants to say sorry and get back together, god dammit. Damn her." 

Lance turned his stare from Allura to Pidge and mouthed, 'holy shit. take your chance!'

Pidge mouthed, 'no' back. Then she went back to listening to sad music. She wasn't in the mood for Lance's antics. 

*buzz*

It was from Lance.

-pidge, you gotta try to get with her, I mean, you've been after her since we met her 3 yars ago...-

Pidge answered right back.

-shut up. it doesn't matter anyway. allura just got dumped and I am NOT going to get in between that again...-

*buzz* 

-you accidentally got in between her and plaxum. its not your fault that plaxum decided that she needed to get you involved in one of their arg7ments...-

Pidge smiled at the messed up word and turned off her phone. No more sad music. It was time to ask to get dropped off. Pidge looked up to the front to see Shiro, instead, she saw a car coming straight at them. 

"Shiro?!" Pidge yelled and everyone turned to look at the car. "What is happening?!"

"I can't go anywhere! If I do, I'll kill other pedestrians!" Shiro yelled back. 

Pidge's life flashed before her eyes and without thinking, she yelled, "Allura! I love you!"

Allura called back, "I love you too, Pidge!" Pidge grabbed her phone and called Matt.

"Matt?"

"Hello?"

"We are all going to die, Matt. I love you. Lance loves you. Goodbye."

"What's happening?!?! Pidge????" 

***CRASH***

"In this moment, I heard them all die..." Matt wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared at the friends and family at the funeral. 

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that..." Lance's mother gripped his shoulder. 

"No. I'm sorry. All of you have lost your child. Its unfair. A child, sibling, aunt, or uncle. You lost that person, and I am sorry that I couldn't be there to prevent it." Matt sniffled and started to cry again.

***HEAVEN***

"Pidge! He's crying again!" Lance called.

Pidge walked over to were Lance was crouched. "Ugh, Matt! You're gonna make me cry!" 

Lance chuckled, which turned to a sniffle, which turned to a sob. Pidge reciprocated the action and the two were huddled up, crying. Allura felt bad, but she didn't cry. She was with her parents. Shiro and Keith cried together, and Hunk came over to join Pidge and Lance. 

"You know, it's probably better this way." Hunk said suddenly.

"Why?" Pidge sniffled.

"Because, that means, we left them so they can start new. Start fresh. We are in a better place, and for example, me leaving gave Shay an opportunity to move on. Like Matt. Like Plaxum, although, Allura and her were broken up before the crash..."

"I guess you're right." Lance nodded. "They needed someone new. Although, Matt will never find someone like me."

Hunk chuckled. "That's kinda the point." 

Everyone laughed and watched on. 'You know... Allura and I are up here together, maybe we were meant to be...?' Pidge thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Its short.


End file.
